castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Snow World
Snow World is the thirty-second level in the game Castle Crashers. On Insane Mode, this level serves as, for the most part, a breather compared to what the game bombarded you with in Wedding Crash, Cyclops' Fortress, Lava World, Industrial Castle, Desert, Sand Castle Roof, Marsh, Medusa's Lair, and Full Moon. Walkthrough Head to the right and you'll be attacked by more Iceskimos. Back up to the left and hide behind the trees from the snowball hurling ones as you take out the ones on foot. Once all the free ones have been defeated, you can easily take each of the snowball ones out one at a time. Another option that works well for taking out the Iceskimos is to immediately take out one of the snowball forts. Since the Iceskimos in forts throw only in a straight line, this gives you room to maneuver within that line without having to worry about being hit by snowballs. After taking out the Iceskimos on foot, take out the rest of the snowball throwers as described above. Keep moving to the right and you'll be attacked again in the same manner. Use whichever strategy you prefer to continue taking these Iceskimos out. You'll have to do this a few more times until you reach a small village. Fight your way through some more enemies here. Keep going to the right until you reach a group of small shacks to the right of the screen and then a path up to the back leading into more snowy mountains. Enter the cave to finish the level. Weapons * Fishing Spear - Can be dropped by Iceskimos. Very high chance for it to do so. * Chicken Stick - Can be dug up with the Shovel. Found near the Iceskimo huts. Animal Orbs Yeti.png Bipolarbear.png * Yeti - Play through the end of the level. Before going up the hill leading to the cave entrance of the Ice Castle level, the Yeti can be found behind the shack with the smoking chimney and side window lights on. * BiPolar Bear - Play through the level to the end. Using the Horn, an item found before entering Snow World, near the Horn sign at the cave entrance leading to the Ice Castle level and BiPolar Bear will appear. Notes * If you hit the snowball forts at the start of the level, the Iceskimo will not attack for a short while, so you can continue attacking until you take it down. * Very good grinding spot for Insane Mode as the Iceskimos have 3300 health each and there are a lot of them. Strength being maxed out makes absolutely no difference. Glitches Rapid Damage Glitch Using the icicle forts and clever use of the camera, position yourself to where the icicle fort is at the edge of the screen, then bounce back to the obstacle as the Iceskimos will quickly die on any Mode from your unique juggling skills. Soundtrack Trivia * The song that plays throughout the level is Winterbliss by cycerin. Succession Category:Locations